1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pointing device (e.g., a pointing device having a three-dimensional motion sensor for detecting movement in space), a data processing device, and a data processing system (e.g., a menu selection system).
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been an increased need for a system that utilizes a pointing device for generating and outputting a physical quantity signal in accordance with the movement (including at least one of the orientation (including rotation and tilt) of a housing and the movement (including translational movement) of a housing) of a housing in space (e.g., a three-dimensional mouse).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-284166 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-135075, for example, disclose techniques that utilize a button-operated device in which a cursor pointer is moved on an image display device by movement of a mobile device in three-dimensional space (a three-dimensional mouse).